Thieves against Freedom
by Reviewer1673
Summary: Prequel to my other story, Lost at Home. Eggman isn't the only trouble the Freedom Fighters had to deal with. Sally and the others had other problems and as you know: trouble comes in threes. OC focused. Rated M for lemons and adult content.


**Authors Note:**

I just wanted to clear some things up that might be on your minds: one, this is a prequel to my other Sonic story Lost at Home. I did love what I did with that but had nothing else to add to it. While Sally will be a key character in this story, the focus isn't on her. It is about the new characters.

Which brings up two, these characters aren't originally mine. This story was posted for a few short hours. I talked to the author, Red-the-Edge, and asked him if I could use these characters for a story idea that sparked from his chapter. He gave me the characters and the story after that saying go for it.

Three, I will be working around my previous story. I will not mess with it and nothing will change. I like it too much.

Slight spoiler warning: Just so you know what I have planned for the future, this full story will take place across a few fanfics. Among those few, some will take place after Sonic recovers his memory but before the final chapter of Lost at Home. Yes, their will be lemons as well mainly between two of the new characters. Eventually, I will be doing more Sonic and Sally ones but that is WAY down the line.

Now that is done, enjoy the chapter:

Sonic the Hedgehog was dead. He sacrificed himself to stop a doomsday device known as the Quantum Dial left by a alien race known as the Xorda. The memorial service for him was held the following week. Due to the lack of body to bury, they constructed a statue in Knothole and held the service there. The turn out was large, all his friends and family were there. As well as the allies that he had made in his fight against Dr. Eggman.

Yet two Mobians sneaked into the castle during the service. One a timber wolf named Carver had dark green fur and wore blue pants with black boots and gloves. The iris of his eyes were an eerie yellow. On his back, was a Mobian sized great sword of a simple design of a straight blade with edges on both sides. The guard, handle, and pommel were plain.

The other an older hawk named Oscar. His brown feathers were laced with a tint of gray gave his age away. His eyes were a deep blue and shined with knowledge. He wore a large black backpack and strapped to it was a whip. He wore white shoes and gloves.

Both made it to the throne room with no sign of guards or the royal family.

"Well so far we are lucky," Carver spoke with a smile. "They all must be at the service."

Oscar nodded. "Yes...I do feel a little bad about doing this."

"That's just your old age talking," Carver stated. He strolled over to the wall behind the throne.

"Like you are one to start talking about age," Oscar said as he joined him.

Carver began feeling the wall. "Well given what I've been through, I think I can. Plus, who knows how long those guys will be out there."

Oscar looked back toward the exit. "To think that everyone would be there. Even the guards of the castle."

"Well Sonic was a hero," Carver stated. "No surprise actually. I mean, how many battles did they win just because he was there?"

"A few," Oscar replied.

On a near by pillar, Carver pushed in a brick while feeling around. Part of the wall opened up to reveal a secret passage way.

"Got it," Carver spoke with a grin. "Down to the Vault we go."

Carver strolled in like he owned the place. Oscar was a bit more cautious.

"Shouldn't we check for alarms and traps?" asked Oscar.

"They don't have anything of the sort here," Carver replied. "Plus if there were, then we would already be captured. Or dead. Or even captured and dead."

Oscar sighed. "Nova wouldn't be happy with that."

Carver shrugged. "True."

Both arrived in a room filled with all sorts of items. Books, gold, blueprints, weapons, etc.

"So are you sure its here?" asked Oscar.

Carver nodded. "Yup. It will have a dragon claw on the front and written in Ancient Dragon tongue, Dragonic."

Oscar's eyes lit up. "Good. Very good."

"Don't go all fan boy on me yet," Carver stated. "First we got to find it. And we better hurry to just to be safe."

Oscar nodded. Both began to look in the books. Tossing many aside. Carver found the one in question.

"Did you find it?" asked Oscar. Carver shows him the book. "Glorious." Oscar took the book and ran his hands over it. "Such fine leather texture, the claw itself is very rough and old." He opened the book and examined the strange scribbles. "The language of the Ancient Dragons, Dragonic. Yes yes YES!"

Carver laughed. "Alright alright. Tuck it away safely and lets fly out of here. We need to meet Nova at the rendezvous."

Oscar stored the book in his back pack. Both walked out of the Vault and back into the throne room. The wall behind them closed as they were greeted by a large crowd: Tails, Amy, Mighty, Ray, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Rotor, Bunnie, Antoine, Knuckles, Julie-Su, Rouge, Dolcy, Mina, Ash, St. John, Hersey, and finally at the front Sally herself.

Carver smiled. "Hey there. You guys are a little late for the grieving party. We got here ahead of you." They all glared at them. "Not buying it? Well it was worth a shot."

"Who are you?" Sally demanded in a cold tone.

"Easy there Princess," Carver stated. "We are just some wanderers who were in the neighborhood. And now that we came and saw, we will be on our way."

"Do you really think we are just going to let you leave?" asked Tails.

"You have a lot of guts to sneak into this castle," Knuckles stated.

"Especially during a memorial service," Julie-Su added.

Carver shrugged. "What better time to look around?"

"What did you take?" Sally asked.

"Nothing important," Carver replied. "Well nothing that you guys will need."

The group had surrounded them.

"This is bad Carver," Oscar stated.

"Return what you took to the Princess immediately," St. John demanded.

Carver took his sword and removed it from his back. "Mmm...no thanks. It was a lot of work to get it."

Carver threw his sword into the air with ease, surprising the group. Carver smiled wickedly and slams the ground with his fists. Sally and her team jumped back as a large dust cloud burst forth from the center. The great sword fell into the dust cloud. Carver jumped up and grabbed it. Suddenly, a whip shot up from the dust cloud. Carver gripped it with his free hand and pulled up. Oscar flew up to Carver holding on to his whip. Carver spun and threw him at the exit.

Carver landed on Dolcy's back and slammed the flat end of his blade against her head to stun her. He quickly ran after Oscar.

"Dolcy!" shouted Sally.

Dolcy eyes spun around before she fell to the ground. Tails quickly spun his tails and flew after them with Antoine and Bunnie following.

Carver and Oscar made it outside where they were surrounded by the soldiers of the castle. King Maximilian and Queen Alicia were among them with Maximilian in a wheel chair.

"You have no where to run," Maximilian stated. "Give up thieves."

Carver smirked. "No thanks. Not my style. Hop on Oscar."

Oscar climbed onto Carver's back. Carver rushed forward.

"Stop them!" shouted Maximilian.

Right before making contact with the first soldier, Carver leaped into the air. Oscar extended his whip toward a near by branch of a tree and swung them over the forces and landed on the other side. They continued their flee. Tails and Bunnie, who was carrying Antoine burst forth from the castle and gave chase by flight.

Oscar looked worried. "Three are on our tail. Tails, Bunnie, and Antoine."

Carver gazed backward and saw them gaining ground. "You know, we would be able to get away if it wasn't for your old ass."

Oscar scowled. "That isn't fair, and plus I can't keep up with you in a full on sprint!"

Carver chuckled. "I know. Well I wouldn't be able to out run them any way given their flight tactics. So, you handle Tails while I take on the power couple."

"No," Oscar stated. "We need to meet up with Nova. If we fight them, the others will catch up."

"Some of us have already," spoke a voice.

Carver turned his head to his left to see Espio.

Carver sighed. _Damn ninja power._

Espio slashed at Carver who jumped into the air. Charmy rammed into Oscar to knock him off of Carver. Oscar lashed his whip at the bee and landed a solid hit. Charmy fell to the ground. Espio scowled and threw ninja stars at Carver. Carver smirked and leaned back to dodge in mid air.

"TURN RIGHT SIDE UP!" Oscar shouted in fear. "STOP THE RIDE I WANT TO GET OFF!"

Carver finished his flip and landed. Vector appeared behind him. Carver turned in time to receive a powerful right hook to the face. The force sent him flying a few feet where Knuckles landed a solid upper cut to the gut, launching Carver into the air. Oscar fell off of his back. Bunnie soared toward the old bird.

"Ah got him!" Bunnie shouted.

Oscar smiled. His whip was tied to one of Carver's legs. He pulled him down. Carver blocked Bunnie with his sword.

"I knew you guys were good," Carver said smiling. "Damn though. No wonder why Eggman can't win."

Bunnie forced Carver off, and into Oscar. The two thieves collided and fell to the ground. A river flowed behind them. Antoine, Tails, Vector, Charmy, Knuckles, Espio, and Bunnie surrounded them. Carver and Oscar stood up.

"Ow my back," Oscar complained. "I'm getting too old for this."

"Surrender!" shouted Antoine.

"Are you okay though Oscar?" asked Carver.

Oscar nodded. "Yes I am fine."

The rest of the Freedom Fighters minus Dolcy arrived. Sally stepped forward. "You have been caught. Surrender and return what you stole from the Vault: the book known as the Forbidden Dragon."

Carver placed his sword on his back and rubbed his chin. "...nah."

"We will use force if we must," Sally stated.

"Oh I don't doubt that," Carver replied. "However, if I believed that we couldn't pull this off and get away with it, then we wouldn't have come here today."

"Just who are you?" asked Sally.

Carver shrugged. "Us? I'm a wanderer and he is a researcher. But if you want to give our group a name I suppose we are rogues. Thieves if you will."

"Which is why your group of two are going to jail," Sally replied.

Carver chuckled. "Come on Princess. A group of two?"

Suddenly, a large portion of water moved on its own swallowed up Oscar and Carver. Both were dragged into the water and disappeared.

"What the?!" shouted Knuckles.

"What just happened?" asked Tails.

"Water shouldn't be able to move like that," Julie-Su stated.

"No it shouldn't," said Rotor.

"Do you wish for us to pursue Princess?" asked St. John.

Sally hung her head. "...no..." The others wanted to protest yet didn't. "I want to check on Dolcy. She was still out cold when we left."

"We should have Dr. Quack look at her just to be safe," Vector suggested.

"How in the world was a little wolf able to knock out a dragon like that?" asked Charmy.

Sally shook her head. "I do not know. However, we know what two of them look like. We need to keep a look out for them." The group looked at Sally. "That book...it's dangerous."

OoooooO

Carver and Oscar were at the bottom of the river in a air bubble. Next to them stood a female tiger shark Mobian with white skin and pale stripes. Her iris' were a light purple with black pupils and she wore a dark purple battle dress.

"You two are late," she complained.

"Hey we were caught," Carver stated. "Oh and thanks for the save Nova.

Nova sighed. "Tell me you got the book."

Oscar nodded. "Yes. Damn near threw out my back though."

"We got it so start working on it," Nova demanded.

"Hold on there Nova," Carver stated. "First back to the base. That is where the other research materials are. Plus, it will be safer there."

Nova rolled her eyes. "You and your silly logic. Fine. Let's go."

Carver picked up Oscar bridal style. Carver and Nova jumped and she made a gesture with her hands. The air bubble was pushed by the current, and they began to move forward with them inside. Hours later, night began to fall. The three thieves were at the bottom of a large lake in a structure inside a large air bubble shield. The structure was shaped like a house and was fully furnished. Oscar was sleeping in his room while Carver was relaxing in the living room.

"Another wonderful today has been," Carver stated.

Nova pouted. "Yet it could be better."

"Come on Nova. Oscar is exhausted. Given his situation it's understandable."

"He wouldn't be so exhausted if you didn't get caught Carver."

Carver shrugged. "Oh well. Must have been a silent alarm. In the end, we got what we wanted and now can find more of those labs."

"I still think it's dangerous for you to take them on by yourself," Nova stated. "We could have gotten them to help us BEFORE you decided to rob them."

"I didn't take anything that they would miss," Carver replied. "And no. The less they know about the labs and what they created the better. After all, they have enough to deal with from Eggman."

"Stupid fat man declaring war against them," Nova pouted. "You do have a point though. Those things are dangerous. If you weren't there when we first met, Oscar and I would have died."

"Getting eaten alive would very much hurt like hell," Carver stated. "Oh and you are welcome."

Nova smirked. "Yeah yeah. You know what, I'm going to bed."

Carver blinked. "This early?"

"Yes and you are coming with me," Nova demanded.

Carver sighed in annoyance. "Didn't you get satisfied last week?"

"Oh yes but I want to go again," Nova replied. "Plus, don't deny that you like it."

Carver laughed. "Fair enough. To the bedroom we go then."

Nova led the way with Carver close behind.

 **Warning: The rest of the chapter isn't suited for anyone under the age of 18.**

Nova first arrived in a bedroom with a queen sized bed. The room itself had windows for walls to gaze out into the lake to see the majesty world of under water. Carver soon entered the room and smiled. He removed his gloves and boots while Nova slipped out of her combat dress. She wore black underwear yet no bra for her chest was nearly flat. She dragged her tail out of the dress last.

Carver smirked. He walked up behind her and stroked the underside of her tail.

Nova shivered with glee. "Do you have to start with that every time?"

"You like it," Carver said softly. "So why not? Plus, need to get you prepared."

Nova blushed. "I...I know...still you can try mixing it up." She removed her panties and placed them on the floor.

Carver held his smirk. He removed his sword and slid it underneath the bed. Quickly, he made Nova bend over with her hands on the bed.

Nova gasped. "What are you-"

"You said to mix it up," Carver said as he stroke the underside of her tail again. "So...that's what I'm doing."

"Y-You could have...warned me," Nova spoke through her moans.

Carver shook his head. "Nah. I'm having more fun this way."

Another moan escaped Nova's mouth. "Good...for you."

She heard clothing hit the floor. She looked back and saw Carver's member at full attention. It stood out at seven inches with a width of three quarters of an inch.

"Plus I've wanted to try this position with you after our first time," Carver stated.

He teasingly rubbed his member against her pussy which was already dripping. Nova buried her head into the sheets as a loud moan escaped from her. She quivered with excitement.

"You...you know that...I don't...like the...teasing," Nova spoke with a muffle.

Carver leaned down. "Your body says other wise." His voice soft and barely audible. He continued to tease Nova.

Nova couldn't take it anymore. She wrapped her tail around Carver's waist and tightened. She pulled him in and part of his member slipped into her pussy. She gasped loudly in pleasure.

Carver smirked. "Oh that impatient are we? You should have said something."

"You like...the teasing too much," Nova spoke. "You took...too long."

Carver carefully pushed the rest of his member inside her. Nova moaned loudly. Soon, he was completely inside her.

"This is why you need to speak up," Carver said softly.

He straightened up and began thrusting in and out at a decent pace before Nova could protest. Quickly, moans and gasps of pleasure escaped her mouth. Carver continued the pace as he reached up and massaged Nova's chest. Nova screamed in pleasure at the touch.

Carver smirked. _She is really into this. I guess I really took her by surprise._

He began to quicken the pace. Nova moaned loudly. Her brain was trying to think rationally, something to say to him, yet nothing could be thought of. Carver's thrusts found their mark and it a certain pleasure spot inside Nova. Her tail's grip tightened as she screamed in pleasure at her climax.

"Already?" asked Carver. He didn't slow down in the slightest. "You must really like this position."

Nova shook her head in protest. "N...No. You...are just...just..."

"On top of my game?" asked Carver. "I know."

He continued all treatments with no sign of slowing.

Nova screamed out moans and gasps of pleasure. Her arms shook at full extension, trying to brace herself from the force behind her. Her mind was drowning in the pleasure. _I don't...know how...long I...can last at...at this rate._

Carver moved his hands back and rubbed her pussy as he continued his fast thrusts. Another scream escaped Nova as she climaxed again. Yet this time, Carver slowed down his movement to a crawl. Finally giving Nova a chance to catch her breath. She panted, she was covered in sweat, but her arms gave out and she fell on the bed.

"You usually have move stamina than this," Carver spoke softly.

Nova continued to pant. "You...took me...by surprise...not that...I'm complaining...but you...you should...know that I...have high...expectations...after this night."

Carver chuckled as his thrusts came to a halt. "I know, but you may not remember this night."

Nova shot him a questionable gaze. He grabbed her arms and gently pulled them back. She gasped in shock. He placed her hands on her butt and held them there with his own.

"What...what are you?" questioned Nova.

"Because your pleasure might block the memory," Carver whispered.

Nova opened her mouth to protest. Yet Carver immediately began thrusting at twice the speed from before. Nova howled in pleasure and nearly had another climax. She resisted to give into the urge. She shot her mouth, yet moans still escaped. Carver smirked again. He hit her 'special' spot with this thrusts and continued to bulls eye it every time.

Nova screamed in pleasure and gave in to her climax. Yet Carver didn't slow down. He kept going while still holding her hands in place on her butt. Nova's mind quickly became clouded with pleasure, she was losing to it completely. It overwhelmed her as she began to drown in it. Her tongue hung out of her mouth as only moans and screams of pleasure came from it. Her tail loosened and hung freely as the last of her mind dove into the pleasure she was feeling.

Carver started grunting. Yet didn't relent in his grip or his pace. He kept going with no signs of slowing as Nova became lost in the pleasure. He could tell that she had at least two more climaxes before he finally reached his limit and experienced his. He howled out as his came in full force. He stood there for seconds. Finally, the climax ended. He panted as he fell forward. He quickly placed his hands on the bed to catch himself from falling on Nova.

He sighed. _That was close._ He carefully removed his member from her. She was breathing but out cold. He rubbed the back of his head. _Maybe I went too far this time._

Carver carefully picked Nova up bridal style. He raised his leg and placed it on the bed. He pulled back the sheets. He gently set her down on one side. He strolled over to the other side and climbed into bed. He pulled the sheets over them and cuddled with her.

"You are most likely going to be angry when you wake," Carver spoke softly. "But we will have to wait and see."

He yawned and slowly closed his eyes.


End file.
